Very Desirable
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: It had begun unexpectedly. Now, a few months later, Charlie is back, and Hermione is determined to pick up where they left off.
1. Chapter 1

_Very Desirable by WeasleyForMe_

_It had begun unexpectedly. Now, a few months later, Charlie is back, and Hermione is determined to pick up where they left off. _

_Thanks to Lara Zed for beta reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione smoothed down her dress with her free hand and crossed the garden pathway into the orchard behind the Burrow. The sky was glowing deep orange and purple as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was a beautiful summer's night, the perfect time to celebrate Harry's engagement to Ginny.<p>

The orchard was decorated with the most romantic fairy lights hanging in all of the trees, and the twins had grown multi-coloured rose bushes around the refreshment tables. The scene nearly took her breath away.

"Hermione!" called Ginny, running over to wrap her friend in a hug. "I'm so happy you're here. Everyone is going to be so excited to see you."

Hermione smiled against her friend's hair. "Congratulations. This is for you and Harry," she said, handing Ginny a large, wrapped gift. "It's a set of cooking cauldrons."

Ginny laughed and took the box. "Well, now you've ruined the surprise, but thank you so much."

Hermione caught Harry's eye and in an instant, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in weeks," he told her. She was suddenly greeted by most of the Weasley family and what seemed like half of England's wizarding society. There was, however, one person who was not there to greet her, and that was the one person she had most wanted to see today.

"Hey, Hermione," Fred and George greeted her in unison with matching grins.

"You're looking quite fit," Fred told her as he spun her around in a circle.

George caught her and waltzed her across the patio. "Have I ever told you that you look stunning in blue?" he asked, winking at her as he released her.

"I believe you told me last month I would look better wearing nothing at all."

She smirked before heading onward, searching out her target. But first she was welcomed by Ron, who had been talking with Bill, Fleur and their slew of children.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Percy. He kissed her on the cheek before moving on to find his sister. Then Molly hugged her and handed Hermione a platter of food, asking her to set it on the table for dinner.

Just as she set the food down, she was graced by the sight she had been longing to see for months. Charlie appeared in the doorway, looking at her with such hunger in his eyes, she let out a small whimper at the sight of him. Her hand shook, and she tucked it behind her back so nobody would see. He looked like perfection, like pure sex on legs. Hermione's heart pounded, and her mouth went dry.

When he vanished from the doorway, she immediately thought back to the last time she had seen him. It had been at Ron's birthday party at a pub in London, and she had been wearing the same dress she wore tonight. It was the first time she had thought about Charlie as anything other than her friend's older brother. She had seen him as an extremely attractive, eligible older man.

Charlie had told her, "You look a little too grown up in that dress. You'd better be ready to deal with the consequences." He had taken a moment to appreciate the midnight blue dress that clung to her curves and ended halfway down her thighs. Then, after a few pints between them, she had pulled him into the coatroom for the best snog of her life.

But tonight, she felt like a small child, unsure of her plans and provisions. Perhaps it had been unwise to wear the same strapless blue dress. Maybe she shouldn't have spent so much time longing for him. What if he hadn't thought of her once since that night in March?

"Dinner is ready!" Arthur called merrily, setting down a large tray of roast beef. Hermione was jolted out of her memories and pushed down into a chair between Fred and George.

They each wrapped an arm around the back of her chair as the rest of the partygoers filled the remaining seats.

"We were thinking," said Fred, sitting to her right.

"Perhaps you'd like to like skip dinner and come home with us now," George finished, in the chair to her left.

"The two of you would never forego dinner, and you're both married," she reminded them.

"Ohh…" Fred said jokingly, as if barely able to remember his wedding the previous year.

"Right…" George added as Alicia sat down on his other side and rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione shook her head and laughed before turning to face the chair opposite her, and she was startled to find that Charlie had taken that seat. Her breath caught in her throat as she searched her extensive brain for something intelligible to say; she assumed he would be heading back to Romania at the end of the weekend, and she only had this one chance to make him want her again.

With a smug smile, Charlie said, "That's a very nice dress, Hermione."

Her eyes went wide before she blinked a few times. "Thanks," she managed to mutter, still unable to think of anything else to say. Their eye contact was broken as Fred elbowed her in the arm, trying to hand her a bowl of potatoes.

She fell into the rhythm of passing food around the table, stealing glances at Charlie all the while. He looked good, even better than Hermione remembered. Her memories had only gotten her so far when it came to recalling the exact shade of his green eyes and the way his smirk danced across his lips. He looked even more fit than he had before; working outdoors was doing amazing things for his body.

"So, Hermione, how are things at St. Mungo's these days?" Charlie asked casually, enjoying the way she was looking at him.

"Oh, you know, it's been quite busy. Healer training is pretty fascinating though," she managed to say without stumbling over her words. She took a sip of her wine and was startled when something came into contact with her knees. Nearly choking on her drink, she glanced under the narrow picnic table and saw that Charlie had situated his knees so that her right leg was nestled between both of his.

His crooked smirk turned into laughter, and he had to hide behind a glass of wine. Her reaction to him was just too priceless. Unlike the night at Ron's party in March, tonight he swore he'd take the upper hand. Previously, she'd had the element of surprise on her side; who knew little Hermione Granger had become such a completely sexy bird? In fact, she looked so good that he had wanted to make another trip back home for the past few months in the hopes of seeing her again sooner.

He watched as she struggled to regain her composure, and then his plan started to come to fruition. Hermione wrapped her ankles around his right leg. "And how are things in Romania? The dragons being good to you?" she asked with a smile as she took a bite of dinner.

Charlie willingly accepted her attentions as he told everyone at their end of the table a story about a rather nasty Hungarian Horntail in the camp where he worked. It took all of his willpower to keep his composure as Hermione slid her shoes off and ran her toes along the flesh just above the hem of his jeans. She grinned at him and kept asking questions along with the others.

"Weren't you scared when the Horntail got loose?" she asked, biting her lip and rubbing his leg with her foot.

"I'm not afraid of a challenge," he replied letting his gaze fall lower past her neck and back up to her face. She was smiling at him, and he knew he would have to get her alone.

Molly walked out of the kitchen door carrying a large cake covered in candles, and everyone at the table stood and announced their congratulations to the happy couple. Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny cut into their cake and started to pass pieces around.

As Hermione passed a plate to Fred, she felt the warmth of a hand brush her hair to the side and run down length of her neck to the top of her dress. She let the unpreventable shiver travel through her body before she heard Charlie's voice, just barely a whisper, next to her ear. "Could I interest you in something different for dessert?"

She sucked in a breath and spun to face him, but Charlie was already disappearing into the darkness of the apple orchard. Hermione glanced around her; Minerva and Kingsley were laughing loudly, and the twins were starting a round of toasts and singing. She knew nobody would miss her.

As quickly as she could, she tiptoed through the grass toward the line of trees and into the shadows they provided. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and she looked around for Charlie.

"So, you wanted a different dessert after all?" he asked, stepping out from behind a tree, his lips decorated with a lopsided smile. She felt like she had been hit by a bludger. Charlie's lean waist was accentuated by the cut of his shirt, which was pulled taut across his broad chest. He walked toward her in the near darkness like she was his prey, but she had no desire to run.

"I've been thinking about you," she blurted out before she could manage to stop herself.

A grin spread across his features. "I had hoped as much," he told her running his hands up her arms, past her shoulders and into her messy curls.

Hermione squealed in delight as his lips met hers, gently at first as his fingers wrapped themselves around her waist. Charlie ran his rough hands along the smooth satin of the dress she always wore in the fantasies he had about her. Her body was warm and inviting, and he was craving more contact. He pushed her up against an apple tree and deepened their kiss.

Hermione parted her lips to the feel of his tongue as it slid along her bottom lip seeking entrance. She wrapped her fingers around his arms, thrilled by his muscular body. Her tummy swooped as he nibbled on her lips. Charlie swept his tongue against hers, and enjoyed the way she melted against him. They were pressed tightly together as their kisses grew impossibly deep.

Charlie released her lips. "I've been thinking about you since March," he whispered against her neck as his lips found the sensitive spot just below her ear. The thought of her had been on the edge of his mind far too long, and he couldn't pay attention at work. He had hoped that after this visit, he would be able to get her out of his thoughts, but now he knew that wouldn't be the case. He would keep wanting more and more.

Hermione let out a moan as his teeth grazed her earlobe. "I've been thinking about you since March, too. Rather indecent things, really," she confessed before grasping him by the collar and pulling his lips back to her own. Charlie braced himself with one hand on the tree trunk next to her head as she kissed him roughly. Their lips slid across each other's in a most desperate fashion, and although they could hear laughter coming from the others nearby, they couldn't stop.

"Come home with me," gasped Hermione, as Charlie ran his hand down her neck, over her chest and along her hip, worshipping the woman before him with his kisses.

He pulled his lips away from hers and watched the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. She licked her lips nervously awaiting a response. "I'm staying with Percy for the weekend," he replied, knowing there was no way he'd be able to go to Hermione's flat without his brother noticing his absence.

She chewed her lower lip then whispered, "Haven't you been thinking about more than just snogging me?" she asked breathlessly.

Charlie's only response was to claim her mouth once more in a searing kiss and pull her against the front of his trousers causing her to gasp. "Of course I have."

"Don't make me ask again," Hermione breathed, and Charlie made up his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Charlie *sigh* He's just lovely, isn't he? This will mostly likely be two parts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Very Desirable by WeasleyForMe_

_It had begun unexpectedly. Now, a few months later, Charlie is back, and Hermione is determined to pick up where they left off. _

_Thanks to Lara Zed for beta reading!_

* * *

><p>Charlie pushed her gently against the tree trunk and took two large steps backward away from her. Hermione frowned at the lack of contact and had to hold onto the tree to keep herself balanced on unsteady legs. "What's wrong?" she whispered, but Charlie wasn't even looking at her. He was rubbing the back of his neck and squinting at the ground.<p>

He started to pace, and Hermione grew quite nervous. She didn't want to press him for answers; she just wanted his lips on hers again, but it didn't seem that their thoughts were moving in the same direction.

"What if... what if I pretend to be sick, and I say I'm going home with you for medical attention?" Charlie asked, finally looking up at her hopefully.

Hermione snorted. "Percy will never believe that. And furthermore, your mum will never allow you to return to Romania if she suspects that you're feeling ill."

"Right. Yeah, you're right," Charlie agreed, rubbing his hands over his face. He wanted to spend the night with Hermione, but he didn't want to be so obvious about it.

Hermione reached for his hand and said, "We'll just play it by ear." With a wink, she turned and headed back to the party, leaving Charlie a minute to catch his breath.

"Where did you vanish off to?" Ginny asked her as soon as she resurfaced.

"Just went for a stroll," Hermione replied. She didn't like the way Ginny was suspiciously eyeing her as she was handed a slice of cake.

No sooner had she taken a bite of her cake did she see Charlie casually walking around the far side of the orchard, his hands shoved in his pockets. She watched him chatting with Fred and George, who were clearly well on their way to being drunk. This gave her an idea.

"Gin, I think I'm going to head home soon. Don't want to drink too much and end up with a hangover," she said as lightly as possible. She had a hard time lying to her friends.

"You've only have one glass of wine," Ginny contradicted.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Yes, but you know I don't usually drink at all. Best get home while I still can." She kissed her friend and thanked Molly and Arthur for the lovely dinner. Then she made her way to say goodbye to the twins who were conveniently still talking to Charlie. Fred and George each kissed her loudly on her cheeks at Charlie looked on in laughter.

Leaning in to hug Charlie, she whispered, "Meet me in the orchard when you're ready."

He watched her say farewell to the others and walk away, and not wanting to wait another minute, he found Percy. "Hey Perce, I'm going to head back to your flat now, if that's all right with you. Call it an early night."

Percy took a sip of wine and smirked at his brother. "Riiight," he said sarcastically. "Go have a good time with Hermione."

Charlie's eyes went wide and he couldn't think of any way to dispute his brother's words.

Percy laughed. "I won't say anything. If Mum asks, you're in my spare room, sound asleep."

Charlie sighed, thankful that his brother had finally loosened up a bit. "Thanks. I owe you," he said, clapping Percy on the back.

Deftly dodging his parents, Charlie trotted into the apple orchard and looked around for Hermione. It didn't take long before she reached out and grabbed his hand, guiding him into her arms. "Ready?" she asked, before apparating away with him.

They landed in the middle of her living room, and Hermione kicked off her shoes. Charlie barely had a moment to take in his surroundings before Hermione kissed him again. "Hey, I have the exact same clock in my-" he managed before her lips found his in a greedy snog, reminiscent of the night they had been at the pub in March. He kissed her with a sense of urgency, but his hands moved so slowly along her body, trying to savor the night.

Hermione wanted more, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stumbled until Charlie's back hit the wall, and she grasped his arms to steady herself. As she held onto him, she wondered how his body could possibly look so good. "You look even better than I remembered," she whispered, kissing him once again.

Charlie chuckled and ran his thumb along her collarbone, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "And you look as delicious as you have in every daydream I've had since Ron's birthday party. You took me by surprise that night," he muttered, before kissing the areas his thumb had just teased.

Hermione's head dipped back exposing even more of her neck to him. He nipped at her, eliciting little gasps of pleasure that only fueled his movements. He ran his palms down her sides and grasped her waist, drawing circles along her thighs as he kissed her.

"In my daydreams, you usually don't have a shirt on," she managed to say between kisses. Her fingers found the buttons at the front of his shirt and started to undo them. She raised her eyes up to meet his gaze, and he was grinning like a fool. He winked at her, and she finished with the buttons and pushed the shirt down his arms, trying to suppress her own giddy smile. She quickly pulled his undershirt over his head, leaving messy ginger hair and a body bordering on perfection in its wake.

Hermione's lips instantly found Charlie's while her hands splayed over the dips and plains of his muscular abdomen. She kissed him deeply, unable to be satisfied by the bruising pressure, only wanting more of him. She had known even before tonight that Charlie wouldn't leave her mind any time soon, but now she would have memories instead of just fantasies.

Her warm palms were inviting on his body, and the groan that rumbled through his chest when Hermione pressed herself against his trousers sent him to the next level. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly teased hers as his fingers made contact with her breasts through her dress.

"Bedroom," she moaned, releasing his lips and pulling him by the arm down the hallway. Her half-lidded look of arousal made him walk even faster as he unbuckled his belt as he went.

They stumbled through her dark room until they landed on her bed. Hermione reached for him, and Charlie could feel her start to slide his trousers down his hips. As she threw them to the floor, he pushed her down against the mattress and leaned over her, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Is there a light in here?" he asked her.

"Why?"

Charlie chuckled. "I plan on enjoying this fully," he told her, his voice huskier than before. Charlie did not want to waste this perfect opportunity afforded him by Hermione, Percy and seemingly none other than Merlin himself.

Hermione stretched to reach for the small light next to her bed that she usually used for late night reading. She switched it on and was graced with the sight of Charlie lying next to her wearing nothing but blue boxer shorts with a dragon pattern. She smirked at him as he climbed on top of her once more.

"I'm practically naked. Let's make this a little fairer," he said as he unzipped the side of her dress and let her wriggle out of it. Charlie drew in a sharp breath; she wasn't wearing a stitch of fabric underneath that little blue dress.

"You had been planning on luring me here all night, you little minx," he whispered against her neck, his hot breath causing her to flush with pleasure. Charlie's body pulsed with longing for this beautiful witch who obviously wanted him.

"Yes," she gasped, as his mouth explored her breasts while his fingers lightly traced her hips. Her planning had taken her this far, and Charlie seemed more than willing to take over from here. She could feel his mouth everywhere, and time seemed to slow to the speed of luxurious pleasure.

Charlie let his hands glide along her shapely legs and curved hips. She sighed beneath him, her brown eyes fluttering closed as his fingers skimmed the sides of her breasts.

"Please," she gasped, and Charlie pinned her wrists above her head on the pillow with one large hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer until he thrust into her.

Hermione gasped at the new pleasure, and Charlie claimed her mouth in a deep kiss that left her gasping for air. She moved her hips beneath him, and he dipped his head forward in pleasure, his hair brushing across her chest.

"Just like that," she whispered as he pushed deeper.

It took all of his strength to keep the pace slow, but it was worth it as he felt her start to quiver and gasp. He slowly moved back and forth inside her as he released her wrists. Her hands instinctively grasped his biceps as she urged him to move faster, and his fingers found their way to her wild hair.

As she started to climax, Charlie smiled at the unintelligible words coming from her mouth. When she grasped his back and tightened around him, he knew he was there as well.

When he finished, he collapsed next to Hermione, and she curled up on his chest. He ran his finger through her messy curls. After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So what did you tell Percy?" she asked softly with a smile.

"What?" Charlie asked, his mind still fuzzy.

"What did you say to Percy so that he wouldn't know where you went for the night?"

Charlie pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair. "He knows that I'm here."

"Really? What did you tell him?" she asked, turning so that their noses were touching.

"I told him that you invited me over for a hot shag," he replied, casually kissing her nose.

"No! You didn't!"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I didn't. But he did deduce where I was going, so I guess we were a little bit more obvious than we tried to be."

Hermione rolled indignantly onto her back, aware of Charlie watching her every movement. "Well, I don't even care who knows," she told him, crossing her arms over her breasts.

He grinned at her haughty tone. "Neither do I!" he promised as he rolled on top of her and kissed her. "I don't care if everyone knows I'm here with you," he said between kisses.

Hermione rolled over and snuggled with Charlie until she fell asleep.

She woke the next morning as sunlight streamed through the window. Turning to her right, she expected to see Charlie still asleep on her pillows. She frowned before she heard water running in her bathroom. "Charlie?" she called as she crept down the hall.

The door was cracked slightly, and she let herself in. "Hey," she called to Charlie in the shower.

He poked his head out and smiled at her. Hermione giggled and pushed back the curtain and climbed into the shower with him.

Charlie immediately kissed her and pulled her under the stream of warm water with him. "So, I was thinking."

"Yes?" she asked, eyeing his delicious, naked body.

"Why don't we go to Sunday brunch at the Burrow, and then on the way back we can discuss me delaying my return to Romania until later this week?" he suggested hopefully.

Hermione's grin grew. "That sounds fabulous," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kisses were hotter than the shower, and it took them awhile before they found their way to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, I hope you enjoyed this two-shot! :D Thanks again to Lara Zed for helping me out! She has some fabulous stories that you ought to check out!<em>


End file.
